This invention relates to foundry ladles and methods of lining the same.
The desirability of insulating foundry ladles of moderate size and larger has been long recognized. When well insulated, the melt contained within the ladle will remain in a molten state for a longer time, allowing use of the ladle and its contents for a longer period. In addition, less energy need be expended in heating the ladle to a desired pre-heat temperature or, alternately, a higher pre-heat temperature can be obtained with the same amount of energy. Lower tap temperatures are also attainable and a greater degree of safety is provided for those working in the vicinity of the ladle since the insulation impedes rapid heat transfer from the interior of the ladle to the exterior of the ladle.
Heretofore, insulated ladles have required the lining of the ladle with a layer of insulating brick under the working lining. The lining of the ladle with brick is a time-consuming, and thus expensive, endeavor.